Blind statue
by egglolv
Summary: Bagaimana hal kecil seperti cinta mampu menggoyahkan bianglala hidupmu menjadi layaknya jarum jam yang berputar tak tentu arah? (Yunjae/Yaoi)


Bagaimana hal kecil seperti _cinta_ mampu menggoyahkan bianglala hidupmu menjadi layaknya jarum jam yang berputar tak tentu arah?

.

.

.

.

Blind Statue

A Fanfic of YunJae

by : egglolv

.

.

.

.

Kuning telur yang menggantung di langit mulai menyapa wajah indah Jaejoong, hangat sesaat terasa. Ia mencoba menetralkan jiwa nya yang masih berada di dunia mimpi agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tak lama ia terbangun dengan kegiatan alam (menguap) yang mulut nya begitu elastis lebar.

Bersusah payah ia meraih pegangan (tongkat) nya agar ia bisa melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

Kenapa ia harus meraih pegangannya?

Ya, mari kita simak. Pemuda cantik ini bernama Kim Jaejoong. Putra bungsu dari Pendiri 'Property in beauty Co. Ltd' yang berbasis di Seoul dan sudah memiliki 78 cabang termasuk di luar negri. Pahatan wajah nya yang indah dengan kombinasi tubuh mungil disertai bibir plum yang padat dan kulit putih yang selembut sekenyal kapas putih.

Satu kekurangan yang ia miliki, yaitu kebutaan. Kecelakaan tunggal yang menyebabkan dirinya rela untuk tidak melihat indah nya dunia membuat ia di depak keluarga yang sudah memebesarkan nya selama 21 tahun.

Tapi bukan berarti ia harus menyerah dan pasrah atas takdir tuhan yang sudah di putuskan. Ia berjuang dalam kekurangannya. Karna ia yakin, Tuhan tidak akan memberikan ujian yang melewati batas kemampuan umatnya.

Seperti saat ini. Ia bahkan sudah berpaikan rapi dan mulai berjalan menuju lokasi kerja manapun yang sedang membutuhkan karyawan.

Meski 6bulan ia sudah berjuang mati matian, belum ada satu pun pekerjaan yang menerima nya.

Bagaimana tidak? semua orang baik kalangan karyawan hingga presdir pasti tidak ingin memiliki rekan kerja yang tidak bisa melihat.

Alasan klasik pun mereka lontarkan

"Maaf sekali, anda adalah tuna netra. Peraturan perusahaan sudah menyebutkan tidak menerima pegawai buta"

"Anda memliliki background yang bagus sebagai lulusan cambridge, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah dalam penglihatan anda, sayang sekali"

"Hah? Anda serius ingin bekerja? Jika anda punya waktu mencari kerja lebih baik anda pergi ke panti sana"

"Anda ditolak, kami tidak ingin perusahaan kami rugi karna memperkerjakan pegawai buta. Silahkan tutup pintunya dari luar"

Ragam komentar yang kadang membuat sang pemuda buta itu meringis. Segitu kah ia dipandang rendah oleh sosok yang sempurna?

Dengan meraba huruf braille nya, ia melangkah kan kaki nya menuju tempat terakhir yang ia datangi untuk melamar pekerjaan.

Tongkat yang menjadi penuntun akhirnya sampai di pos satpam.

"Annyeong haseyo, saya ingin memastikan apakah benar disini sedang ada lowongan untuk menjadi patung hidup?" tanya jaejoong.

"Ya benar sekali, tapi dilihat dari fisik anda nampaknya kurang meyakinkan." ujar satpam menimang-nimang.

Satpam itu memandang sosok tuna netra dihadapannya. Ia berwajah cantik... ah bahkan satpam tua ini pun jatuh hati padanya.

"Geundae, saya bisa berdiri selama 10jam. Apakah itu belum cukup? Tidak perlu dikasih uang makan juga tidak apa-apa" Tawar jaejoong seadanya.

"Yasudah, kau tunggu disini, biar nanti ada karyawan yang mengantarmu ke ruangan boss"

"Gamsahamnida!"

Satpam itu mulai terbuai dengan senyum cermelang nya jaejoong. Dengan debaran di hati nya satpam itu menuju ruang Administrasi agar proses lamaran tersebut dapat segera diproses.

.

.

.

.

Pria berbadan tegap dan dengan pandangan tegas melangkahkan dirinya menuju ruang kebesaran nya. Ruang CEO. Pria yang berumur 30 tahun menghela nafas nya lelah.

Seharian ia belum duduk manis di kursi kebanggaannya. Bertemu client, rapat penting, jamuan ini-itu membuat ia tak sempat mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

Tanpa sadar ia mengitari ruangannya dan tercetak jelas perempatam jalan di pelipis nya.

 _'rupanya Junsu belum mendapatkan patung pengganti'_

Segera ia menekan interkom menuju bagian Administrasi dan menanyakan perihal patungnya.

"Ya, Junsu-ya jika sampai hari ini kau belum mendapat patung pengganti, aku yakin akan membunuhmu"

"Jwaesonghamnida sajangnim. Junsu-ssi sedang mewancarai seseorang. Pesan anda akan segera saya sampaikan padanya."

"Bilang padanya untuk segera ke ruanganku"

"Ye, Sajangnim"

Jung Yunho, masih dan sangat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada patungnya. Tak menyangka patung patahan yang ia beli di pelalangan amerika runtuh karna senggolan teman kecilnya, Junsu.

 _'Ya, Yunho-ya bagaimana bisa ruanganmu seluas ini, aku tidak menyangka kau yang dulu suka ngiler sudah lihai memimpin perusahaan hahah_ _a' ejek Junsu._

 _'tutup mulutmu junsu-ya'_

 _'Omo, bahkan nada bicaramu sudah seperti harabeoji Yunho-ya. Ngg, ya! kau beli patung murahan ini dimana? jelek sekali!'_ _sekali lagi ia mengejek selera Yunho._

 _'Itu patung patahan seniman di jaman Beethoven masih hidup yang paling terkenal. meski tidak simetris patung itu kubeli seharga 5x lipat harga lamborghini mu'_

 _'Jeongmal? tidak mungkin kau membeli barang seperti ini. Jika kau beli dengan harga fantastis pasti dia sangat kuat' entah bisikan setan dari mana. Junsu mencoba untuk membuktikan patung itu kuat dengan menyenggolnya. Alhasil teriakan Yunho jelas sampai di telingan nya._

 _'OMO! YA JUNSU-YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!'_

 _'Mian Yunho-ya ternyata patung nya patah dan runtuh seketika, hehehe'_

 _'KAU MULAI SAAT INI KUPECAT!'_

 _Yunho tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Membuat junsu sweatdrop seketika._

 _'Yun, Yunho-ya mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku janji aku akan mencari pengganti patung mu ya... yang lebih wah dari ini. Tenang saja'_

 _Yunho mengusap wajah nya kasar. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengirimkan teman kecil nya ke jeruji besi disisi lain ia kesal karna patung eksotis nya hancur_.

 _'AISHH JINJJA!! JIKA SAJA KAU BUKAN TEMANKU KUPASTIKAN HIDUP MU SELAMANYA TIDAK TENTRAM!'_

 _'Da-dalam seminggu ini, kupastikan ada pengganti patung mu yang rusak yunho-ya.'_

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana waktu nya junsu harus; menemukan, mencari, atau membuat patung tersebut.

Yunho lelah, jikalau ia jujur ia tidak mempermasalahkan patung nya yang mahal tersebut.

Hanya saja ia selalu terbawa emosi, yah kasian junsu menjadi arah lampiasan mood yunho.

Termenung sesaat menetralkan pikirannya adalah aktivitas yang Pria ber mata doe lakukan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang diketuk. Yunho yakin junsu lah yang datang.

Tanpa aba-aba dari sang empu ruangan, Junsu dengan riangnya masuk ke ruangan membawa Jaejoong.

"Yun~Ho-ya~, hari ini sesuai janjiku aku membawakan patung untukmu"

detik 1

detik 2

detik 3

"APA KAU BERCANDA PADAKU?! YAK KIM JUNSU!!!!" Seketika Jaejoong membeku. Ia kaget dengan suara bass yang menggema di telinganya.

"Yunho-ya, jangan seperti itu. Jangan menilai buku dari sampul. Nah, Jaejoong-ssi coba anda buka mata anda"

Jaejoong menurut dengan perintah Junsu. yakin lah meski ia membuka matanya hanya kegelapan yang menjadi tontonannya. Makanya jaejoong selalu menutup matanya karna ia pikir sama saja.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak itu terbuka dan alangkah takjubnya Yunho saat melihatnya.

 _'Mata yang indah_ batin yunho.

"Kau tau Yun? dia bilang dia bisa berdiri selama 10 jam, bahkan uang makan tidak dapat juga tidak apa-apa"

Batin jaejoong terus saja melafalkan doa sebisa mungkin. Ia berharap ia bisa di terima kerja disini. tidak apa-apa menjadi patung hidup setidaknya ia bisa menghasilkan pundi pundi untuk kehidupannya kelak.

Yunho menatap intens paras jaejoong. Percayalah di dalam hati nya Yunho memuji lelaki cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi patungnya.

"Baiklah kau diterima. Hanya ada satu syarat, kau tidak diijinkan kemanapun bahkan bersuara pada saat jam kerja. kuberi kau gaji yang pantas asal kau menuruti perintah ku. Kembalilah besok"

"Gamsahamnida, Sajangnim"

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi jaejoong. senyum nya tak berhenti merekah tatkala ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa di terima kerja.

Ia harus menghubungi Yoochun. Teman yang selama ini membantu nya.

"Yeoboseyo, Chunie. Aku sudah diterima kerja"

"Jeogmal??? Kita harus merayakannya Joongie. Kita adakan pesta kecil di kamarmu, ne? Nanti aku bawakan ramen dari kedai ku"

"Arraseo chunie, sampai bertemu nanti"

TBC

.

.

.

.

pengen nulis tapi mager ngetik di hp soalnya

Gomawoyo~


End file.
